WWE sex stories
by syncum
Summary: Stories with WWE superstars and Divas. Requests welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Getting lucky with Alexa Bliss**

Blade was fairly new to the WWE. He flew threw NXT and landed a spot on the Raw roster. He was scheduled to have a match against his rival Bray Wyatt. Blade's character was similar to Bray in the sense that they were odd and creepy. The only difference was Blade wore face paint in his matches.

Blade came out victorious in his match. Even though the crowd booed him, Blade loved the WWE. A big part of his love was getting to talk to some of the people he loved to watch when he was just a fan. Like every guy, Blade had a huge crush on Alexa Bliss, partly because of her huge ass.

After Blade's match, he went back into the locker room. As he was walking back, he saw a bunch of other wrestlers who congratulated him on the victory. As Blade made his way to his locker room to get ready to leave, Alexa Bliss entered the locker room with her title.

"Oh hey Blade!," she said with a smile.

"Hey Alexa," he replied, smiling back at her.

"You did great out there, Bray's a tough opponent."

Her remarks made him smile to himself. Bliss grabbed her belongings from the floor and her bag as she bent over. Blade couldn't help himself, he looked over and found himself staring at her "blissful booty" as some called it. She noticed him staring out of the corner of her eye and gave her ass a slight shake in his direction. He could feel his dick getting hard as he quickly turned away. Alexa got up from her position and grabbed her title again off the table.

"One day maybe you'll have a title and we'll both be champions," she said with a wink.

"Hopefully. That also means you have to keep that title until I get mine," he replied.

"Well even if I lose it I still have a championship worthy ass right?" she giggled and gave her ass a light smack.

Blade blushed and covered his bulge.

"Don't think I didn't see that by the way. It's ok though, everyone stares. I'm just glad someone like you likes it too."

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"You're absolutely ripped. You have one of the best bodies on the roster Blade. By someone like you, I mean someone so incredibly sexy."

Her words made him blush and made him horny. She slowly approached him, setting her title on the table and rubbed his cock through his Black pants. He was shocked at first, but was ultimately happy when he realized his dream was coming true.

She dropped to her knees and undid his belt. Blade reached down and lifted Alexa's shirt over her head. His hard cock sprung from his pants and Alexa licked her lips before putting the tip in her mouth and rolling her tongue around the head. She undid her bra and let her big tits free. Blade grabbed and squeezed them. She slowly took more of his dick into her mouth, covering it in her saliva. Her head went back and forth down his shaft as he played with her tits. Soon she found herself deepthroating his big cock. Her makeup was running down her throat as she pushed harder and farther down her throat. Her nails dug into his thighs and her grabbed a fistful of her hair. He used her hair to force his dick all the way down her throat and choke her with it. After a few minutes of his cock shoved down her throat, she cough and took him out of he mouth.

"Fuck my ass!"

She stood and bent over the table, looking at Blade in the reflection of her title. Blade positioned himself behind her and pulled her shorts and panties down at the same time. Her huge ass was facing him, and it was almost too much for him to handle. Her rubbed her pussy and used the juices to wet his dick before sliding it into her asshole. Her ass jiggled as he slammed into her hard. Her ass smacked against his hips hard and fast as it echoed throughout the small locker room that the roster shared. Nobody else was around, so he told her to be as loud as she could. She was practically screaming because of his cock being shoved so far into her ass. Alexa reached between her legs and rubbed Blade's balls. Blade moaned and pushed his dick as far as it would go. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled as he pounded her asshole hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! It feels so good! Fuck your champion! This is what a champions ass feels like!" she encouraged.

Blade was feeling weak as her pounded her ass and rubbed her pussy. She moaned and screamed.

"Fuck! Blade, I'm cumming!" she shouted as she came hard. Her knees shook and wobbled as she slammed her hand down on the table.

Blade pulled on her hair and fucked her ass even harder. He reached around and squeezed her boob hard before pulling out and covered her blissful booty in strands of cum. He smiled and gave her ass cheek a big smack. She squealed and giggled as she looked back and smiled, looking at the cum that covered her butt and back.

"I'm gonna run to the shower before I leave, wanna join?" she asked and giggled with a wink.


	2. HHH and Stephanie

**I'm finally back on and will be doing past requests. This story also goes straight into sex, so don't expect much of a story.**

Triple H had just finished with his final match against the Undertaker. In a winning effort, he headed backstage, after an attack from Taker after the match. Feeling the effects, he went back into his office to find Stephanie sitting in his chair.

"Paul you did great out there."

"Thanks Steph."

Stephanie got out of the chair and let Hunter sit while she massaged his shoulders.

"You know,Paul, I really enjoyed watching you out there."

Hunter smiled while Stephanie worked his shoulders and upper back.

"If I'm being honest.. I kind of found it.. pretty hot. Seeing you out there, getting aggressive, angry."

"Look, Steph, I appreciate that you thought I was great out there, but I'm sore and need to rest up."

Stephanie smiled and moved everything off the desk and sat on it.

"I figured you'd say that."

She started pressing her boobs together to make them look bigger than they already were and moaned, "Ohh, come on Paul, don't you wanna please me?"

He smiled, "You know, your tits are already huge babe, you don't need to make them look bigger to get me to fuck you."

"Oh, I know, but it's more fun this way."

She removed her shirt and played with her boobs in front of Hunter.

"Why don't you take that bra off and make me want it even more."

She slowly stripped her bra off and shook her tits from side to side in his face. He stood up and pushed her back on the desk. He kissed on her neck and fondled her tits while she moaned out in pleasure. She grinding against him as he mounted her and kissed lower on her neck and onto her chest. Stephanie was moaning out uncontrollably as he got to her nipples and began sucking, licking, and teasing them.

"Oh, fuck Paul!"

He quickly removed his wrestling trunks and rubbed his cock until he was fully hard. He then forcefully removed Stephanie's pants and ripped her panties off. He quickly inserted his fingers into her pussy and began fingering her while biting on her neck. Stephanie was moaning uncontrollably. Surely if anyone was around, they would hear.

"Fuck your pussy daddy!" she yelled out.

He did as he was told and inserted his cock into her soaking wet pussy. She loved how animalistic he became when he was horny. He loved showing her who was boss. He fucked her pussy nice and hard and she moaned and cursed with each thrust.

He got harder and harder every time and even began biting her nipples and roughly massaging her tits as he pounded her pussy. It wasn't long before she came around his cock, leaving a nice puddle of her pussy juices on his office desk. That only turned him on more as he started thrusting harder than before. He even began smacking her tits, getting rough.

"Yeah, you like that?" he said as he sat up and rubbed her clit.

She screamed in pleasure. He pulled out and demanded Stephanie get up. As she did, he turned her around and bent her over the desk. He shoved his big dick into her pussy once more and fucked her even harder than before. He pulled her hair back and railed her from behind. She could hardly catch her breath as Triple H pounded her.

Hunter smacked her ass hard, "Yeah, moan for me baby."

"Yes daddy, anything for you."

She moaned louder and louder with each stroke of Hunter's cock inside her.

"Ohh fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" she screamed as she came for the second time.

"I'm not far behind babe."

Stephanie dropped to her knees and immediately began sucking on his cock and rubbing his balls in her hand.

"Cum for me daddy!" she demanded.

Hunter grabbed a handful of her hair as she stroked and sucked his cock at the same time. She even sucked his balls hard. She sucked until one popped out of her mouth and she went straight for the other.

"Fuck Steph here it comes!" he managed to say as Stephanie pushed her big tits together while Hunter released a huge load of cum all over her boobs, even getting some on her lips. Stephanie licked it off and giggled as Hunter smiled at her.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the office door..

 **Sorry it's so short and not very good, my first one in awhile.**


End file.
